Exsultate, jubilate
by dodger-chan
Summary: Hisoka sings, Tsuzuki reflects, and Mozart is played. Complete and total fluff.


            Tsuzuki woke up to familiar music and back pain. His own fault for sleeping on the couch when he had a perfectly good futon. Of course the futon was in his apartment while the couch and he were at Hisoka's place. He'd accept the back pain to stay here anytime.

            _Exsultate__, jubilate,_

            Was that Hisoka singing? Tsuzuki resisted the urge to jump up and look. He quietly turned his head and peered through his lashes, pretending to still be asleep. Hisoka was indeed awake, dressed, preparing breakfast, and singing. 

            _O vos animae beate,_

            Singing. And so happily, too, if not always hitting the right note. Would miracles never cease? Tsuzuki hoped not. This had been a good week for miracles.

            _Exsultate__, jubilate,_

            First miracle: Tsuzuki had, by sheer chance, discovered what Hijiri was up to, playing first violin in some orchestra. Playing a concert that weekend in the second district. Their territory. Really, it was practically begging the two of them to visit earth. 

            _Dulcia__ cantica canendo;_

            Second miracle: Asking Hisoka. It took ten tries to even approach his partner. Trying to work up the courage, repeating to himself, "It's not a date; it's not a date," until he finally blurted it out.

            "Do you want to go with me to a concert Saturday?" Yeah, that didn't sound like he was asking Hisoka out.

            _Cantui__ vestro respondendo_

            "Tsuzuki," the empath had sounded so confused. "Do you mean on a date?"

            Obviously Tsuzuki had been projecting just a bit. He'd coughed and stammered and tried to talk his way around it, bringing up music and Hijiri, before admitting, that yes, he meant on a date. And what did Hisoka have to say about that?

            "Yes."

            His third miracle.

            _Psallant__ aethera cum me._

            He'd never been so happy. Well, not at first. First he'd made Hisoka clarify and repeat his intentions until the boy had threatened to call off the date. At that point he would have said he was the happiest he'd ever been. At that point he'd never woken up on Hisoka's sofa listening to him sing. It was such a perfect sound, even though Hisoka's voice was too deep to hit all the notes.

            _Fulget__ amica dies,_

            Sunlight fell through the window and struck Tsuzuki's eyes. He closed them completely again and buried his face in the back of the sofa. The day was nice, but he didn't want to get up. As soon as Hisoka knew he was awake the singing would stop.

            _Jam fugere et nubila et procellae;_

            He recognized the song now; they'd heard it last night. Some famous classical composer. He'd known the name when Hisoka'd said it. Couldn't remember it now. He'd liked the song very much. It was beautiful. 

            _Extortus__ est justis inexspectata quies._

            Hisoka had known the song, told him some general stuff about it. Nothing he remembered, though. All he could remember was Hisoka saying he'd never really liked it. He'd tried to ask why, but Hisoka had promptly shushed him, saying they should be listening to Hijiri. 

            _Undique__ obscura regnabat nox,_

            Hijiri had played wonderfully. Some more music he didn't know, but Hisoka seemed to know it, at least somewhat. Not the Devil's Trill. Something western. Something full of emotions, despair and joy all at the same time.

            _Surgite__ tandem laeti qui timuistis adhuc,_

            It made him think of that case; the music more than seeing Hijiri. Even after all the years possession still scared him. Hisoka had slipped his arm under Tsuzuki's and entwined their fingers. Hisoka always made him feel better.

            _Et__ jucundi aurorae fortunatae_

            When the concert was over, Hisoka'd brought up this song again, the one he was now singing. He'd said he had a copy, if Tsuzuki wanted to borrow it. He'd refused at first, but Hisoka, in his faked grumpy manner, had insisted, claiming it wouldn't matter since he didn't care for the song anyway. And he had happily followed his partner home.

            _Frondes__ dextera plena et lilia date._

            Hisoka hadn't known exactly where the CD he had offered was, so he'd invited him inside to wait while he looked for it. But, you couldn't just leave a guest waiting without refreshments, so Hisoka'd had to make tea first. And, as he had been quick to point out, it would be rude of Hisoka to let a guest sit and drink tea alone. Hisoka's only response to that had been a smile. 

            _Tu__ virginum corona,_

            They'd drunk tea, and talked. Hisoka hadn't looked for the CD. Neither of them brought it up. Hisoka finally did comment on the late hour, but instead of throwing him out had suggested he stay over. The fact that he could teleport practically right into his apartment wasn't mentioned.

            _Tu__ nobis pacem dona,_

            He supposed Hisoka must have found the CD that morning. It really was a lovely song. He wondered what the lyrics meant. He couldn't even tell what language it was in. Not English. Italian, maybe. He'd ask Hisoka, but not just yet. He wasn't going to interrupt.

            _Tu__ consolare affectus,_

            He couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer. He watched Hisoka in the kitchen. Hisoka looked so happy, more joyful than even the song sounded. Maybe that was why Hisoka'd claimed to dislike it. The song sounding too happy. Or maybe he just didn't like songs when he couldn't hit the notes.

            _Unde__ suspirat cor._

            Hisoka's voice cracked. Against all will, he laughed.

            "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shrieked, turning as deep a red as humanly possible. "How long..?"

            "Since the song started." As he got up, Tsuzuki realized he was wrong, Hisoka could blush an even deeper shade of red. "Please don't stop."

            "It's out of my range." Hisoka grumbled. "It sounds like crap when I sing it."

            "No," He wrapped Hisoka gently in his arms. "It sounds more beautiful the way you sing it."

            With only the slightest hesitation, he leaned down and kissed Hisoka. Without any hesitation, Hisoka kissed him back.

            _Alleluja__.___

I think I was possessed by that fluff demon again. Nothing is mine, including the fic itself, which I gave to my roommate as soon as I finished writing it. The music is _Exsultat__, jubilate_, by Mozart and it's written in Latin. When listening to it, all of the lines are repeated several times, but that would have made for a longer, more boring fic.  


End file.
